


Home

by akamine_chan



Series: Fear [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, she got tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community ds_aprilfools.
> 
> Warning: restraint
> 
> This is the third part of this series. Part one is _Fear_ and part two is _Hope_. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Prompt: hope

Eventually, she got tired of waiting. Her fear passed into anger and then, into resignation. A day didn't end without her cursing him but it was half-hearted and without heat. When she looked in the cracked mirror in the bathroom, she was sure that she was fading away, becoming insubstantial without him. He'd been her center for so long, the source of all her energy, the one that grounded her in the here-and-now. The one that kept her from drifting into the formless twilight of her dreams and visions.

She spent a lot of time wandering through the untouched forests around their home, an old jacket of his wrapped tightly around her, surrounding her with the smell of him.

She dreamt of him, sense memories rushing through her mind and stirring her blood. She remembered the wiry feel of his body between her thighs, the prickly roughness of his body hair against her sensitive skin, the weight of him holding her down, sliding deep into her.

In her dream, it pissed her off. He'd been gone for so long and then he just came back, expecting her to welcome him with open arms. She struggled, determined to push him away, to make him realize how much it hurt her to be left alone for so long. An elbow to his ribs, a punch, a head-butt. She might have been older, but she was still a wily fighter. And for some reason, that always surprised him.

But she was _older_, and hadn't been a warrior for years, and so he managed to overpower her, holding tightly to her wrists and taking control away from her. It used to be one of the games they'd played with relish and abandon, but not now. This dream Leoben was going to have to try harder.

He kept her hands trapped against the bed and traveled down her to her breasts, biting at them roughly. The pain sang in her blood, making her _want_ even through the anger. She kicked out at him and he took advantage of her distraction to nudge her legs apart and laid his full weight against her. She could feel the hardness of his cock and bit her lip to keep from begging. Instead, she twisted, hard, and called him names, trying to work up enough leverage to get him off of her.

He just laughed at her and whispered dark, sexy thoughts into her ear that had her moaning in moments. He transferred both of her smaller wrists to one of his larger hands and held them together, while the other hand skimmed down, stopping to play with her nipples, gliding over her belly and finding the rough cotton cloth of her underwear.

His hands became slow and gentle, exploring her wet and warm flesh with delicate touches, making her arch up unwillingly into his touch, hissing at him angrily through the pleasure. He pushed aside her underwear and slowly slid into her, letting her feel him as he thrust as deeply as he could, moaning quietly.

Her eyes widened as she realized this wasn't a dream. "Leoben?" Her voice broke on his name and she tried to blink away the tears. Shaking her hands, she mumbled "Let go." He obliged her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly the minute her hands were free, hugging him and biting her lip to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape.

She wrapped herself around him and he kissed away her tears while rocking into her softly, slowly, whispering her name. The pleasure and heat built up steadily, and she let herself relax into him, feeling happy and complete for the first time in years. "Welcome home," she whispered.

-fin-


End file.
